witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Score to Settle
A Score to Settle is a quest which beings in Chapter II and ends in Chapter III of . Walkthrough This quest is activated when you do the fist fights in Roche's camp (Roche's side) or Vergen (Iorveth's side) in Chapter II. After completing all the fights, the quest is continued on in Chapter III. Roche's path : In the Blue Stripes' camp, after having the fistfight with Vernon, Geralt is approached by Burton, a beligerent Kaedweni soldier who challenges him to a fourth fight. : Later, in Loc Muinne, the witcher chances upon the Kaedweni soldier once again and engages him in one last fistfight. Iorveth's path : In Vergen, after completing three fights Geralt is challenged by Silgrat, the younger brother of the war hero Seltkirk, who boasts being an accomplished fist fighter due to his heritage. However, beating him is just as easy (or hard) as any other fist-fighter. After losing the match Silgrat swears vengeance for being humiliated and walks away... : Later, in Loc Muinne, the witcher chances upon Silgrat once again and engages him in one last fistfight. Journal entry Chapter II : Roche's path: : As you remember, the witcher had been training a bit with Roche's men. The Kaedweni soldiers watched the sparring with interest and, once the witcher was done, one of the onlookers challenged him to a duel. Zyvik interrupted the fight, however. The soldier left, angry, mumbling something about square coins. It would have been the strangest cursing in the world, if not for the fact that square coins were closely connected to the conspiracy against King Henselt. They were used by the conspirators as a secret symbol. : Iorveth's path: : If Geralt chooses not to fight Silgrat: :: As you may remember, Seltkirk was the hero of the previous war with Kaedwen. Everyone in Vergen had heard of him, but his brother Silgrat was not nearly as faamous. Living in the shadow of his great brother, Silgrat became embittered, hungry for acclaim. He thought defeating a witcher in a fistfight would bring him glory. However Geralt refused and left, the knight's curses following him. : If Geralt chooses to fight Silgrat: :: As you may remember, Seltkirk was the hero of the previous war with Kaedwen. Everyone in Vergen had heard of him, but his brother Silgrat was not nearly as famous. Living in the shadow of his great brother, Silgrat became embittered, hungry for acclaim. He thought defeating a witcher in a fistfight would bring him glory. Geralt picked up the gauntlet. :: If Geralt wins: ::: When Silgrat barred Geralt's way, using lofty words to explain his intentions, the witcher shrugged impatiently. In the blink of an eye he beat the nobleman black and blue, ruining his plans for eternal glory. The knight's curses followed Geralt. :: If Geralt loses: ::: Silgrat barred Geralt's way, explained what he wanted and then attacked. You wouldn't believe, but the witcher lost. Silgrat left, proud as a peacock, and I am ashamed of Geralt to this day. Chapter III : Roche's path: : If Geralt beats the Kaedweni soldier: :: In the square of Loc Muinne, Geralt chanced upon a Kaedweni soldier he had met back in Aedirn. You might remember that the soldier had a score to settle with the witcher and, given the chance, decided to do so amid the picturesque scenery of the ruins. Geralt was no weakling, however, and beat the living daylights out of his opponent. : If the Kaedweni soldier beats Geralt: ::In the square of Loc Muinne Geralt chanced upon a Kaedweni soldier met back in Aedirn. You might remember that he had a score to settle with the witcher and, given the chance, decided to do so in the picturesque scenery of the ruins. Geralt let his guard down and lost. The soldier left, content, and I am forced to report another of the witcher's defeats. What kind of a literary hero is he, allowing some nobody to give him a thrashing? : Iorveth's path: : If Geralt beats Silgrat: :: The witcher thought his adventure with Silgrat had ended. He could not have been more wrong. The nobleman attacked Geralt in the square in Loc Muinne square, and the witcher was forced to give him another beating. After that, he never saw Silgrat again. : If Geralt loses to Silgrat: ::The witcher believed his adventure with Silgrat had ended. He could not have been more wrong. The nobleman attacked Geralt suddenly in the square in Loc Muinne and beat him black and blue. Thus was confirmed the old truth that if you believe something hard enough and work at it even harder, you will finally prevail. Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III de:Offene Rechnungen fr:Un score à obtenir it:Conto in sospeso ru:Старые счеты